Knight of the New Dawn
by CherylSongbow
Summary: A young woman recruited into a combat and espionage group discovers and reactivates a unusual car-one that will change her life. Modern-day, ignores the new series. Rated T for mild language and peril.
1. The Warehouse

The warehouse was dark, even compared to the night outside. Randalyn paused, letting her eyes adjust as she listened for any sign that might suggest another's presence. There were a few catwalks crossing the large room, and a number of crates and other large, dark shapes scattered about the floor, but no movement. There was no sound, either.

Stepping lightly, Randi made her way to the nearest ladder leading to the floor. It was rusted and unsteady, but it held well enough as she climbed down. She paused again when she reached the bottom, but again, she noticed nothing untoward. She began to wind her way through the maze of stacks and tables, sometimes stopping to examine a pile of circuit boards or wiring, or something that was perhaps an oversized radio. Not that she had any idea what exactly the items were; Randi was anything but a technophile. She hoped, however, that she might find something she recognized, something that would provide a clue to what the Black Circle had planned.

A sudden scratching sound caused Randi to freeze, holding her breath as she listened intently. There was silence for a moment, with nothing audible save for the beating of her own heart, and then scratching again.

With some relief, Randi determined that the sound was nothing more than a rat or mouse in a corner. Even so, she moved more carefully. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but she didn't want to risk becoming a Black Circle reject. There were rumors about what happened to those.

_You don't want to risk it, yet you're where you don't belong, at an unearthly hour. Can you do anything to make it worse if you're caught, genius?_ she thought. Then she stopped thinking. That was a great way to get distracted, and thus, get into trouble.

Here was something. A file cabinet, from the look of it. Crouching, Randi pulled out her tiny flashlight and examined the lock. It looked as though she might be able to pick it, but did she want to take the time to make certain? After a moment of consideration, she decided against it. She was already in a potentially dangerous situation. Picking the lock could wait until next time. Was there really going to be a next time, though? Randi clamped down on her thoughts as she stood. _No time for that. Explore now, analysis later._

Another container drew her attention, this one long and low and fastened with straps and no apparent lock. It was the work of a moment to open it, but Randi froze when she saw what was in it. Weapons, certainly. She had no idea what they were called, or what sort of damage they could do, but she was in no doubt that they were, in fact, weapons.

Randi closed the lid, suddenly wondering how long she had actually been in there. She trained the light on her watch; it was a few minutes after midnight. Close to half an hour, then. Standing up, she took a step back and froze as the back of leg hit something. She turned to see what it was.

It was a car, long and low and black, gleaming faintly in the dim light. An old make, she was sure; but rather nice-looking. She had never seen a vehicle that sleek before. Coming around to the driver's side, she saw that it only had two doors. She placed a hand on the low roof, admiring the shape of the car. Then she reached for the handle.

It was unlocked. The door opened easily, allowing her to peer inside. Her jaw dropped as she did so. The dashboard...she had never seen anything like it! So many buttons, so many controls... It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. And the interior seemed to be in good shape, too. Running her light over the seats, she saw no stains, tears, or holes. Randi had never really cared much for cars, but she had to admit that this one...this one was beautiful.

Something slammed behind her, at the edge of the warehouse. Randi started, her heart skipping a beat as she automatically switched off her flashlight and froze, straining to hear the slightest sound. She hoped that there would be nothing, just like the last few times.

No such luck. Randi tensed as she heard approaching footsteps, and saw a beam of light flash across the warehouse, illuminating tables and canisters in sharp relief. Her training kicked in, and she quickly looked for and discarded several possible hiding places. None of them would conceal her long.

One choice. The car's windows were tinted; perhaps that would hide her. Stepping in and crouching down, Randi pulled the door against the side of the car, hoping that the investigators did not notice that it was not completely closed, and huddled under the wheel and dash. The brake pedal pressed against her lower back, and her shoulder hit something that gave slightly--she thought she heard a click--but she kept still, breathing quietly and willing her heart to beat more softly. The way it was pounding, they should have been able to hear it in the dormitories.

The light reflected off the car's windows a moment, brightening the interior, and then it was gone. Footsteps continued on and disappeared, and Randi stayed frozen in place, wondering if it was possible to have escaped detection so quickly, so easily. She remained still, listening and counting the seconds, but a minute passed with no sound but the beating of her heart.

She had done it. Releasing a shaky breath, Randi allowed herself to relax. Not that she was planning on going anywhere just yet; she would wait a while, to be on the safe side. Besides, she liked the car and had no objections to staying in it a little longer. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she rested her palm against the side of the dash beside her.

Randi paused. Was it her imagination, or was the car humming slightly? Focusing on it, she became certain that there was indeed a low hum emanating from the engine area, and a vibration so faint she could hardly detect it. Odd that she hadn't noticed it before. It was...comforting.

She smiled, amused by her own thoughts. Who would ever have suspected that she, Randalyn Pryors, would find a car comforting? Had she not been in hiding, she might have laughed. There was no denying facts, however, and she pressed herself against the side of car, letting the low hum soothe her for several long moments.

Finally, Randi switched on her light and checked her watch. It was about a quarter to one, and she had to get back to the dorms and get some rest. She climbed out of the car with a small sense of reluctance and headed for the ladder, moving carefully and listening for any sound. She reached the catwalk and window without incident, however, and headed back for the dorms, already composing her 'report'. She certainly had a story to share with Vinh tomorrow.


	2. Black Rings

"I still can't believe you actually did it," Vinh Quang murmured. The small Veitnamese electrician was tinkering with the computer again, his brow furrowed in concentration--and, Randi was sure, concern.

"No one saw me," she protested. "It's fine, Vinh, really. And I'm sure they're up to something."

Vinh grunted. "Well, we knew that before now, didn't we? Didn't have to sneak into the warehouse to see that. The secrecy, the trainees: they're all proof that the Black Rings is up to something. _You're_ proof."

_Well, duh_. Randi and all the other Black Rings trainees had one major thing in common: no family. Randi's last set of foster parents had been recruiters for the Black Rings, and she suspected that had been the case with most, if not all the other recruits. Of course, having no family meant one thing: no accountability. If one of the trainees or even an agent disappeared, there was no one to tell. No one to know. Randi and all the others had effectively disappeared as soon as they turned sixteen.

Not a pleasant train of thought, really. Randi peered over Vinh's shoulder. "Have you hacked into communications yet?"

Vinh gave a frustrated sound. "Speak loudly and give us away, will you?" He glared around his small room, as if he expected a senior agent to appear out of thin air. "No, I have not. And I will not for a while. We don't need suspicion! Bad enough we are actually going through with this."

"And if we find something and turn it over to the government, the Black Rings gets shut down. It's worth the risk, Vinh. We both agree that they're wrong in what they do. Espionage and sabotage and assassinations. Nothing is more sacred than life." That had been her first set of foster parents, the ones who had her for close to eight years. Good people. They had drilled that mantra into her, and she intended to stand by it.

"It will not do us any good if we are caught, and it will not help anyone else," Vinh retorted. "You have combat training in eight minutes. Get moving."

Randi sighed and started for the window. "Door!" Vinh straightened and pointed at the closed door, covered with columns of containers full of microchips and wires, and who knows what else.

"Eight minutes, remember? It's faster through the window." Ignoring Vinh's good-natured grumbling, Randi swung outside and began to climb down the side of the building, finding handholds in the tiny gaps between the stones. Just above the ground, she launched herself off and sprinted across the grass and around the dining hall to the training yard, reaching it with two minutes to spare.

"Nice of you to join us, Pryors," came a voice with a strong French accent. Randi winced inwardly. Of all the people to have to deal with today...

Ambre was rumored to be the Black Rings' best assassin. Maybe two inches over five feet, the lean, strong woman had a commanding presence that made her seem much taller--at least, when she wanted to be noticed. Senior trainees liked to scare the new recruits with stories of how she could blend into shadows, stalk you for hours, and kill you so quickly you hardly knew what was happening. There were a lot of stories like that about the Black Rings agents, and most of them were disregarded more as the trainees advanced. Ambre, however, was the exception. All but the most foolhardy--or stupid--continued to fear her.

"Morse! You're late," Ambre snapped at a boy approaching at a run. "I will see you after class." She turned to face all the trainees, her frozen face expressionless. Randi could not repress a slight shiver. "Today, I will teach you again. We will practice sneak attacks like last time, and hope you have improved. Two teams, the practice building. Move."


	3. Meet KITT

Ambre divided the class into two teams, red and blue. Randi was blue. Each team started at opposite ends of the practice building, a mazelike, unlit structure, and tried to reach the other side, taking each other down in sneak attacks as they went. Unlike most of the trainers, Ambre seemed not to care if someone got hurt during the exercise. All she wanted was absolute stealth and skill.

She got little of what she wanted. Two minutes in, an all-too noisy fight broke out on the north side. Randi used it as a distraction to sneak past, but she barely avoided being caught up in another incident soon after. About half the class got caught by one another. The rest managed to make it through, with a number of cuts and severe bruises left in their wake. Randi did not involve herself in any fights, nor did she try to take anyone out. She simply relied on stealth, moving from one shadow to the next, rounding corners carefully, and finding unusual hiding places--like the time she perched atop some large pipes directly over the head of someone from the red team--to reach the other side undetected. She was one of five to get a passing grade from Ambre.

"Pathetic," the rumored assassin stated flatly. "Thirteen of you, and only five are halfway decent. Only two more than last time." She ended up ordering the failing trainees to extra practice sessions before marching off with a very worried-looking Morse. Randi practically fled to the encryption and decoding session.

Randi hoped to return to the warehouse that night, but her plans were cut off by an emergancy drill that sent all the trainees out into the forest around the compound to find 'spies'. By the time Randi made it back to bed, she had only a few hours of sleep left before the next day began. She collapsed onto her pillow and fell asleep almost at once.

"We certainly don't get it easy, do we?" she grumbled to Vinh during their half-hour for lunch. She stabbed her fork at her salad. "Bet I could join one of those special ops groups in the army without trouble. They never let up."

"They are convinced the world is falling apart, and they want to forge youths into a force strong enough to last," Vinh responded. "It is a good idea, but they do it wrong. Corporate espionage and manipulation do not build trust and strength. And they hurt too many people."

He slipped Randi a small object. "A camera," he explained in a low voice. "Check out that file cabinet you looked at. See if there is anything interesting, important."

Randi slipped it up her sleeve, settling it next to the lockpicks that a Black Rings trainee was never without. "You got it."

* * *

Like last time, it was easy to sneak into the warehouse through the upper window, concealed by the night. Again keeping a close eye--and ear--on her surroundings, Randi quickly located the file cabinet and pulled out her lockpicks. It didn't take long to gain access.

The first drawer had little more than old--very old--shipping records. The second, however, was more interesting, holding a series of plans of some sort. Randi had no clue what the letters and symbols meant, but she was sure Vinh would know. Laying out the first paper, Randi tried to position her camera and flashlight together so that she could take a decent picture. It was difficult to align each correctly, but she finally managed to get a good, well-lit shot of each paper. She returned them to the drawer and pulled out the next sheaf of papers; a small stack, no more than half a dozen, perhaps.

These papers had writing on them, in a thin, spidery script. She thought that they might have something to do with the plans, but she wasn't certain. Glancing around, Randi decided that crouched by the cabinet was no place to sit and read. She needed a spot that was, and she was certain she knew where.

Pushing the drawer mostly closed, Randi sought out the car. It looked the same, except the windows seemed to be darker, more opaque than she remembered. Not that she minded. She climbed in and closed the door, settling herself comfortably in the driver's seat before turning her attention to the papers.

They were notes of some sort, scientific or mechanical. Vinh would probably understand them better, but Randi could make out a little of the meaning, at least. Someone, whoever the writer was, had been working on a new mechine, one that could adapt to different situations. Randi wasn't completely sure what it said exactly, but she got the impression that the person wanted the machine to be able to make decisions. _Artificial intelligence, then. What does the Black Rings want with this?_

The last page bore a list of names, the final few of which were smudged. Randi was barely able to make out something that looked like the word "night".

What _did_ the Black Rings want with this? All right, it was pretty obvious that they wanted all the information and advantage they could, but what could they want with artificial intelligence? Randi wondered if it had anything to do with the mysterious "Project AI" that Vinh had encountered. But really, was such a thing even possible? The Black Rings was not known for wasting time, though. "What _do_ they want?" she whispered.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance if I knew who 'they' were."

Randi jumped, barely managing to restrain a yelp, and hitting her head on the side of the car she had been leaning against. She looked around wildly to see who was with her, but the car was empty. Her attention settled on the dash above the steering wheel--though it could hardly be called a _wheel_, considering its three-quarter, almost-winglike shape--where she was sure a red light had been flashing a moment ago. Nothing moved.

After a moment, Randi hesitantly asked in a low voice, "Where are you? _Who_ are you?"

"I am here," the mechanical, yet somewhat pleasant-sounding voice said. It had an accent: Boston, if she wasn't mistaken. And there _was_ a red light flashing, or rather three columns of the lights. "You are inside me. I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, K.I.T.T. for easy reference. KITT, if you prefer."

Randi struggled a moment to form words. "You're...the car?" she finally managed to get out. This was impossible.

"Affirmative." There was a pause, and then the car--KITT--added, "I detect some disbelief on your part."

Randi was completely flabbergasted. Again she struggled to get her thoughts and words together. "You're...you're the car. You're talking to me. You, the car, are talking to me."

"I believe we already established that. Might I know who I am talking to?"

"Uh...Randalyn Pryors. Randi for short."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Pryors. If I may say so, you would probably be more comfortable if you relaxed and stopped clutching the seat."

Randi started. She _was_ clutching the seat, wasn't she? Tightly, too. She forced herself to let go and tried to relax, but ended up clutching her knees. "This...this is impossible," she tried to reason, speaking aloud as if it would make her words more true. "I must be asleep or something. Cars don't talk."

"I am scanning your vitals, and you are most certainly not asleep," KITT told her. "And I believe that some cars can talk, as evidenced by the way I am currently talking to you. If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Randi was speechless.


	4. A Dangerous Situation

"You are not serious," Vinh said, staring at Randi severely from over his dismantled computer. "Cars don't talk."

"This one did!" Randi protested. "Like I said, his name's KITT. He thinks I accidentally reactivated him the last time I snuck into the warehouse. He's been shut off for close to twenty years, near as we can figure."

"'He'?"

Randi shrugged, shifting uncertainly. "It sounded like a he. Seems way more advanced than an it. He seemed pretty pleasant, too."

"Pleasant-- Randi, cars do not talk!"

"KITT talks! He told me he was stolen from some foundation or something. He isn't sure what the Black Rings wants with him, but I told him what I know and he's evaluating the information now. He said to come back tonight and maybe he'll have something. Come see for yourself!"

"Me? Sneak into that warehouse? Not a chance," Vinh protested. "And how do you know this isn't a trap or a trick?"

"KITT seemed pretty honest to me," Randi said. "Besides, can machines lie?"

Vinh sighed, putting down his sautering iron and rubbing his forehead. "_If_ this is an artificial intelligence--which is a big 'if,' by the way--but _if_ this is, anything is possible."

Randi chewed her lower lip, considering their options. "What if...we could set something up so you could talk to KITT yourself? Think you could make something like that?"

Vinh gave her a hard look. "You doubt my capabilities?"

"No! Not at all!" Randi quickly interjected. "But if you're not coming to the warehouse, then how would that work?"

"Very carefully." Vinh paused. "I will need this...KITT's assistance, and you will have to run messages until we get this figured out. Is that what you want to do?"

Randi grinned. Giving Vinh a technological challenge was always productive. "Sure. I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

The day went by in a blur of anticipation, and she had a hard time focusing. She tried to cover it up, but a number of people noticed and asked if she was all right--well, most of the instructors asked, and two other trainees. The rest had some sharp comment about needing to get her head straight.

It was hard not to think about KITT, though. A talking car! And one that was so polite, too. This was amazing. No, it was beyond amazing. It was impossible, and wonderful...and who knew what else it was! A talking car!

That night, Randi made it to the warehouse and KITT in record time, hardly waiting until the door was closed before telling him their idea. "Do you think it will work?"

"I see no reason why it should not," KITT responded. "In fact, there is a particular frequency that I am attuned to. My partner, Michael Knight, had a two-way radio watch we could communicate through. If I provide you with that frequency, it should not be too difficult for Mr. Quong to manufacture a communications device."

"Sounds good to me," Randi said.

There was a sound like a whirring, and then a paper slid out of a slit in KITT's dashboard. "Not all of my functions are active," he explained, "but my printer is among the ones that are. Mr. Quong should find this useful."

Randi had no clue what the letters and symbols and, well, _geekspeak_, said, but she folded the paper and slid it into her pocket. "Did you figure out anything about the Black Rings?"

"Indeed I did," KITT answered. "I have succeeded in connecting to their computer mainframe, and the information they have is quite fascinating. If Mr. Quong makes the communication device and connects it to a computer, I can send all the information to you through it."

"Wow," was all Randi could say.

"However, you are quite correct in your suspicions about the Black Rings, which has connections to several terrorist organizations." Randi's jaw dropped, but she could say nothing before KITT continued, "In fact, Julian Rodolf, the Black Rings' leader, is wanted in numerous countries, including the United States, for espionage and terrorism. You are in a very dangerous situation, Miss Pryors."

"Oh...wow." Randi tried to think. "We should tell someone, shouldn't we? Like the FBI."

"There is only so much they can do," KITT said. "They could arrest Rodolf, provided they could reach him, but the Black Rings extends far beyond the main organization. They have many connections that work above and beyond the law, and are all but untouchable."

"Well, how do we stop them?"

"I wish I knew," KITT admitted. "The organization I worked for, the Foundation for Law and Government--FLAG, for short--specialized in situations like this. However, I do not know if they are still active, and my homing device seems to be damaged."

"Hm." Randi drew up her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "We need to do something. We'll figure something out, KITT. Together."

"Your optimism and enthusiasm are encouraging, Miss Pryors."

Randi grinned. "Call me Randi."


	5. A Test

"Vinh!" Randi burst into her friend's room, but stopped as he held up a hand.

"One moment..." he said, typing something on a keyboard. Randi closed the door quietly. "How's that? Can you get in now?"

There was a pause, and then a very familiar voice said, "_I am connected. Uploading data now_."

"KITT!" Randi was beside Vinh at the desk in a moment. "It worked!"

"_I believe that is self-evident_," KITT responded. His voice was emanating from a small radio. "_Mr. Quong has done an excellent job. How are you, Randi?_"

"I'm all right, but I've got some news."

"Well, say it then!" Vinh exclaimed. "What news sends you slamming through my door?"

"I overheard a rumor," Randi began. "So I went to check it out, and it seems to stand up. The Black Rings is trying to infiltrate the NSA, and it looks like they may be succeeding. Rumor says that they've got big plans, though not what those plans are."

"_Espionage, I would say_," KITT said. "_I have found reference to the NSA in one of the high-security files, which may prove or disprove that theory. Unfortunately, it will take time to open the file without risking discovery._"

"Espionage makes sense," Vinh agreed. "The NSA has a very good spy network, I hear. If the Black Rings gets access to it..."

"We have to stop them," Randi said. "KITT, how long do you think it will take to open the file?"

"_I estimate five point six hours_."

Vinh nodded. "Very well. You get on that, I will get back to hacking into their communications, and Randi will get back to training. You have fifteen minutes until your combat training," he added, glancing at Randi. "Use the door."

Randi grinned and headed for the door. "See you tonight, KITT!"

"_I look forward to it_," KITT responded.

Randi walked to the combat class, arriving with four minutes to spare. She spent those minutes warming up and listening for rumors among her fellow trainees, and even the instructors. She continued to listen during the class itself, though not while she was sparring, and in all her classes afterwards. By the end of the day, she had heard that there was a flu going through the communications department, one of the trainers was planning "the most evil exam ever," four trainees had snuck out of the compound the night before and gotten beer at the nearest town, the assistant cook was actually a military agent and was trying to poison the entire compound, and that the Black Rings leadership had nanobot spy cameras everywhere, even in the showers. Not exactly her most successful factfinding mission.

She was trudging back to the dorms, to shower and take a nap before heading to the warehouse, when Ambre suddenly appeared in her line of view. "Pryors. With me. Now." She started for the compound wall.

Randi followed warily. What did Ambre want with her? Did she know something? She felt a chill as she thought of what would happen if her clandestine activities were discovered. Where were they going?

Ambre suddenly stopped beside the gardens and indicated a figure on a bench, reading something. "There is a tape in the pocket of the coat beside that man. Bring it to me. Do not let yourself be noticed."

Randi was stunned as she realized what was happening. Ambre was testing her! But for what?

Studying the garden, with all its hedges, arbors, and open spaces, she ran through several possible routes and selected one that seemed most likely to work. Dropping her bag beside the outside ring of shrubbery, Randi quickly began to implement it, heart racing.

Into the shadow of the rose bushes, and from there to the blue hyacinth. Around the pond and into the reeds. Don't rustle the plants. Step across the pool above the waterfall. Into the next patch of roses. Stop and look for possible trouble. Randi saw Ambre watching her from outside the garden, but nothing more. Ambre was testing her! _No. Stop. Focus._ Cross the open area to the angel statue. Keep going.

Finally, Randi reached the large stone and red-leafed bushes that surrounded the bench the man sat on. As Ambre had said, there was a coat sitting beside him. His back was to her as he read, apparently oblivious. Randi stayed crouched among the bushes, studying the layout. Every time the man turned the page, he seemed more alert. Act when he is in the middle, then. Best not to be hasty. Ambre had not given a time limit, so she didn't think there was any worry there. _Be careful_.

He turned another page. Randi waited until he seemed to be partway through, caught up in the words, and then she crept forward, keeping low to the ground. She focused on breathing quietly, moving silently, matching her motions to the wind. She reached the bench. She was directly behind him.

The page turned. Randi remained frozen in place, counting the seconds until it was time. She was studying the coat, and could see one of the pockets, completely flat. The tape had to be in the other pocket.

Time to move. Randi lowered herself to the ground and reached up carefully, slowly, slipping her hand through the bench slats. Her fingers touched the coat and she stopped, waiting. He made no move, and she moved again. Slip under, feel the pocket. Don't disturb the coat. There! She put her fingers into the pocket and found a small, hard object which she slowly withdrew. She wanted to pull her hand back quickly, but fast movement was sure to draw attention. Slowly.

Yes, the object was a tape. Randi kept still, waiting as the page turned again. Hand closed around the tape, she paused for the man to become wrapped up in his reading once more, and then crept back to the shelter of the bushes. Halfway there.

Now she had to get back to Ambre. Carefully. Through the arch. Around the fountain. She lay flat behind it as someone walked by. To the angel statue. Back through the reeds. The rose bushes.

Randi realized that she was shaking slightly as she approached Ambre and held out the tape. The dark-haired woman took and examined it a moment, then lifted a two-way radio and spoke into it, "William, where is your tape?"

Randi saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see the men reaching for his coat. A moment later, he raised his hand and a masculine voice came through Ambre's radio, "Very well done! I am impressed. My congratulations to your student. Do as you wish, Ambre; I approve."

"Thank you, William." Ambre returned the radio to her belt. "Back to your dorm, Pryors. Three days to get things straightened out, and then you go to special training. Remember to pack." With that she walked off, leaving Randi standing still and trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.


	6. Making Plans

"_She's doing _what?" Vinh sounded disturbed, as well he should be.

Randi frowned, pressing herself further into KITT's driver's seat. "Putting me in special training. Meaning I leave in three days."

"That is a most disturbing sequence of events," KITT told her.

"Tell me about it," Randi grumbled. "I can't go through and become a Black Rings agent! Not like that, and especially not without you guys! They're creeps!"

"_Well, we have to be able to do something_." Vinh's voice was coming over KITT's speaker; he was using his radio to talk with them as he looked over the information KITT had sent to his computer. "_We have a lot we need to do, including stopping this NovaTech group_." NovaTech, as insinuated by the file KITT had managed to access, was a Black Rings cover organization using stolen technology from the NSA. And proving it would not be an easy task.

"The Foundation would be extremely helpful in these circumstances," KITT said. "Perhaps we could find a way to contact them."

"_Not from here, I am afraid. We need to get outside for that. By the way, Franklin seems to be suspicious of me. I think it is only a matter of time before we are discovered._"

"There may be a way to solve that problem, and my problem with Ambre, too," Randi suddenly said, surprised at her own audaciousness. "We could escape."

Vinh made a sound that was almost strangled, and there was a moment of silence. Then KITT said, "It seems to be a logical suggestion. I have run a full diagnostic of my systems, and I believe I am in a condition that would be facilitative to such an act. My auto drive appears to be damaged, but normal cruise is completely active."

"We'd just need some supplies for us humans, and an actual plan," Randi agreed.

"It's 'we humans'," KITT corrected. "How risky would it be for you to steal supplies?"

"Not too much so, if I only take a little. But we'd have to move fast. Like I said, I'm getting shipped out in three days."

"_This is insane_," Vinh complained. "_I am too old for subterfuge!_"

"That's what you said about hacking into communications," Randi reminded him. "You're what, forty? At most?"

"_Thirty-eight_."

"I can detect no reason that you should not be able to perform what you refer to as 'subterfuge' without any difficulty, Mr. Quong," KITT said. Vinh groaned something indistinguishable.

After a pause, Randi asked, "So where should we go, KITT? The government may think we're nuts, or be unable to do much legally, or both, but does FLAG still exist?"

"I do not know," KITT admitted. "However, I doubt that Devon Miles would allow it to be shut down completely. Perhaps that is, as you would say, 'our best bet'."

"_We'll need a distraction for the actual escape,_" Vinh said, a note of reluctance in his voice. "_I can wire up some explosives_."

"That will certainly be distracting," Randi agreed. "I can get the supplies in here tomorrow night."

"_And we can leave the night after_," Vinh added. "_Before we have to worry about you disappearing_." Randi winced and snuggled closer to KITT's seat.

"Don't worry, Randi," KITT assured her. "We will work this out."

Vinh made a sound strangely similar to a _hmph_. "_First time I ever hear a car encouraging someone_."


	7. Escape

Randi's part was almost simpler than she had expected. She was expected to leave, so no one thought much of seeing her pack her things, and they didn't notice the smaller, lighter bundle that she got together in addition to the rest of her items. Stealing some food wasn't a problem, either; the cooks were apparently blind. Vinh helped with that, as well, somehow smuggling a whole case of water bottles into his room. The most difficult thing Randi had to do that whole first day was to keep her excitement under wraps, which she thought she did fairly well, though two of her instructors gave her odd looks.

She also helped Vinh by stealing some odds and ends that he wanted to use for his explosives, which he was already starting to put together and plant in strategic areas around the compound, all connected back to a single remote device. And KITT tapped into the Black Rings' security systems and selected the most efficient route for their escape, as well as locating the best systems to manipulate as they did so. Everyone did their part.

That night, Randi made several trips back and forth between the dorms and the warehouse, packing food, water, blankets, clothes, a medical kit, and a number of other random items into KITT's trunk and back seat. After that, she cleared the warehouse floor as best she could, making it possible for KITT to break directly out of the warehouse. Then she returned to her room and went to bed. She spent most of the night tossing and turning.

Randi tried to act normal the next morning, but she had a hard time. Knowing that it was her last day at the compound, and that she had no regrets in leaving, made for an interesting set of feelings. The thought of what they were so close to doing was both exciting and scary. The unknown lay before them, and Randi looked forward to exploring it.

The arrival of night only made Randi's feelings even more jumbled, caught between optimism and apprehension. She switched into jeans, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket, and then lay in her bed, counting the minutes until it was time, drumming her fingers on the coverlets. Finally, the time came. For the eleventh time, Randi checked to make sure she had everything--lockpicks, flashlight, penknife--and then climbed out the window and down to the ground, heading straight for the warehouse.

Naturally, KITT was waiting for her, his engine humming softly in what Randi imagined could be anticipation. Before she climbed in, however, she opened the cabinet once more and pulled out all the plans, the ones that KITT had confirmed had been stolen from FLAG. Then she got into the driver's seat.

Two long minutes passed by. Randi drummed her fingers on KITT's steering wheel, trying and failing not to twitch. Finally, she asked, "How much longer?"

"Mr. Quong will alert us when it is time," KITT responded. His voice seemed calm, somehow, if that was possible for a machine. _Not just a machine, though_, Randi thought. _KITT is far more than that_.

"Remember, driving me is no different from driving any other vehicle," KITT reminded her. "Except I do not get damaged. You can relax, Randi."

Randi felt her stomach tightening. "I don't think that's gonna happen, KITT."

Silence fell in KITT's cabin, until Randi could hear not only her own heart, but the low hum of KITT's engine, and the whirring of his scanner.

Randi jumped as Vinh's voice was suddenly heard. "_Randi, KITT, are you ready?_"

"Affirmative, Mr. Quong," KITT responded. "Is all in order?"

"_That it is. Meet me on the south side...now_."

The sky through the windows suddenly brightened momentarily, and there was a roar. Another explosion followed the first.

"Go, Randi!" KITT urged. Randi slammed her foot down on the accelerator, and KITT sprang forward. Almost immediately, they were smashing through the side of warehouse and shooting down towards the south end of the compound, while numerous small explosions rocked the buildings around them. Randi clutched the wheel, guiding KITT towards the shed where they had planned to meet Vinh.

As they approached the shed, however, Randi realized something was wrong. "KITT, where's Vinh?"

"He should be here," KITT said. "I'm scanning for him now...Randi, he's injured!"

Randi hit the brakes, barely pausing long enough to put KITT in park before springing out and running towards Vinh, who was just stumbling around the corner of the shed. She reached and caught him as he fell.

Randi gasped as she felt something wet and sticky on her hands. Vinh's breathing was labored, and he clutched weakly at her arm. "R-Randalyn..."

"Vinh!" Randi tensed as she heard shouts drawing closer. "Vinh, come on! We have to get out of here!"

"No...t-too late..." Vinh fumbled with something and pressed a small object into her hand. "D-drive contains...informa--" He cut off with a cough. Randi held him, eyes wide in horror as she saw that he was coughing up blood.

"Vinh, come on. We have to get you to a hospital!"

"G-go, Randi...bring...justice..." Vinh's voice trailed off on the last word, and he slumped in her arms.

"Vinh!" Randi's chest tightened. Her friend made no response.

"Randi!" KITT's voice projected from the car. "There are armed men approaching, and I can't move on my own. You need to get out of there."

Her vision blurring, Randi set Vinh down, got up, and ran for KITT, Vinh's flashdrive clutched in her hand. She ran back around to the driver's side, ducking as she heard the crack of gunfire. Several bullets ricocheted off KITT's body as she dove back inside and slammed the door shut.

"The gate is ahead and to the left," KITT told her as she shifted back to drive. "Hurry, Randi!"

Her foot came down on the accelerator, and the car sprang forward again. Randi quickly blinked her eyes clear of tears, turning the wheel so that they were aimed directly at the gate, less than a hundred yards away. Less than a hundred yards to freedom. With Vinh left behind.

They crashed through the gate, metal twisting and squealing, and shot off down the road, winding steeply through the forest. Randi didn't dare slow down, clutching the wheel until her knuckles turned white. She drove like a maniac, hardly aware of KITT's warnings and words of advice, taking the first turn onto a another road that they encountered, and then making another turn soon after. She simply drove, going as fast as she dared, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the Black Rings. Between them and Vinh...

Eventually, Randi slowed. She realized that she was shaking, and the tears were threatening to come again. She wasn't sure if she could hold them back.

"I'm picking up an unpaved side road to the right," KITT informed her. "It's mostly obscured by trees. You can park there."

Distantly, she saw the road KITT indicated and turned onto it, managing to find a stony patch of ground overhung by tree branches. KITT turned off the engine himself and said, "Get some rest, Randi. I'll keep watch."

Randi curled up on the seat, which KITT was adjusting to a more comfortable position for rest. This time, no longer driving, she did not try to stop the tears. Shaking, she wrapped her arms around her body and allowed herself to cry.


	8. Travel

Randi stared dully at the granola bar, then set it down with a sigh. She had changed, ditching the clothes that were covered with Vinh's blood, but she didn't feel any cleaner. In some ways, she felt worse.

"You need to eat, Randalyn," KITT reminded her.

She grimaced. "I'm not hungry."

There was a pause, then KITT said, "Randi, you need food to keep up your strength. We are currently on the run. If you want to honor Vinh Quong's memory, don't starve yourself. You can do far more than that."

"Like what?" Randi had cried herself out, it seemed. Now she just felt empty. It wasn't fair that Vinh had died. He'd had so much to offer life. He'd been like family to her. With him gone, she just felt listless.

KITT, obviously, had no intention of letter her feel sorry for herself. "The ones to blame for his death are the members of the Black Rings, and they threaten many other lives. They trained you, and now you can use that training against them. Bring them to justice."

Of all the things Randi had come to expect from KITT, statements like that were not among them. "You sound angry."

For a moment, KITT did not respond. Then he said, "Anger. I don't know if that is possible for me. Perhaps it is. At any rate, you have a chance to set things right, for Vinh and for many others. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Randi paused, considering. What KITT said was logical. And...she did want to see the Black Rings taken down. She wanted to see them brought to justice, made to pay for what they had been doing to the world behind the scenes and out of sight. The more she thought about it, the stronger her feelings grew. Some of it, perhaps, was fueled by a desire for revenge. She didn't want to think about that, though.

She nodded. "How will we do that?"

"The best option I can see is to reach FLAG," KITT told her. "They have many resources and connections. But first, you need to eat so we can get back on the road."

Randi grimaced at the granola bar again, but, reluctantly, began to eat. She was almost done before she realized that she had indeed been hungry. She took a drink from one of the water bottles and then settled herself back behind the wheel. KITT started up the engine.

"I really hope I don't get pulled over," she commented as she pulled out of their parking spot and returned to the road. "I may be able to drive, and I may be more than old enough for a license, but getting one is going to be such a hassle."

"Just drive correctly and we shouldn't have a problem," KITT responded. "The Foundation should be able to take care of that once we reach them."

"Hm." Randi hoped so.

* * *

The hours passed. KITT provided Randi with directions, much like a GPS, she supposed, and she drove them to the interstate, making slow but steady progress. Sometimes they talked, but most of the time they were silent. Randi was still feeling depressed over Vinh, and KITT seemed to sense that she was not yet ready for regular conversation. Randi was grateful.

They reached a small town close to noon. Randi pulled into a gas station to use their bathroom and get KITT some gasoline with some money he provided from a slot in his dashboard. "I was designed to have money on hand in case of an emergency," he explained. "I still have one hundred and four dollars left for our use."

"Then let's make it count," Randi responded.

KITT had been surprised by the price of gasoline, as well, prompting a short laugh from Randi. "You've been out of the loop for twenty years, KITT. The price of everything has gone up." KITT thought that was ridiculous.

Midway through the afternoon, they finally reached the highway. Randi had never driven on it before, and she was highly nervous for the first half hour or so. With some coaxing and guidance from KITT, however, she soon relaxed.

Randi pulled out of an exit late in the day, finding them a parking spot at the side of an old road. Worn out from a long day of driving, she fell asleep in KITT's back seat almost immediately.

The next morning, while they were heading back onto the interstate, Randi asked, "KITT, how badly do you think your auto drive system is damaged?"

Judging from the pause, Randi thought KITT might be surprised by the question. "The system itself appears to be undamaged," he said after a moment. "However, the mechanical connection is another matter."

Randi nodded, considering. "With the right guidance, think I could fix it?"

KITT's pause was even longer this time. "Perhaps. I do have the schematics in my system."

"Then I'll see what I can do sometime."

That day, Randi drove nonstop, crossing two state lines and ending up in Indiana. She finally stopped at a little before nine in the evening, at which point she pulled into a decent-sized town and found an empty parking lot to rest in.

"How long to the Foundation?" she asked, settling down in the back seat again.

"No more than three days at this pace," KITT responded. Randi nodded and curled up.

"Three days, then. Good night, KITT."

"Good night, Randi."


	9. Pursuit

They were approaching the Missouri state line when Randi suddenly asked, "KITT, can you tell me about your partner?"

"Michael? What would you like to know?"

Randi shrugged. "I don't know. It's just been pretty quiet so far, and I think I need something before I start dozing off."

"Well, where should I start?" KITT asked. Randi wasn't sure, but was that a hint of humor in his voice? "I suppose it should be at the beginning. I take it you don't mind a long story?"

Randi grinned. "Not at all. Fire away, KITT."

"Well, it started in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was working undercover for the LAPD..."

* * *

They had stopped for a midday break in another town. Randi was stretching her legs outside KITT when he suddenly exclaimed, "Randi, get in, quickly!"

She didn't hesitate, throwing herself into the driver's seat and closing the door. "What is it, KITT?"

"I've just picked up a communication, on a frequency that I have only found used by the Black Rings. I believe they are looking for us."

Randi felt herself tighten, a mixture of fear and anger rising inside her. "Do you know where they are?" she asked. Was that her voice? It sounded so cold.

After a moment, KITT responded, "That blue van across the street."

Randi located the binoculars to get a better look. There were two people visible inside the van, neither of whom she knew. It didn't make her feel any better, though; they had probably been shown a picture of her. Had they already seen and recognized her and KITT? How close was the Black Rings?

"We need to get out of here," she murmured. KITT's engine came to life, and she pulled out of the parking lot and headed back for the interstate. As they approached it, she glanced at the rear-view mirror, hoping that they weren't being followed. No such luck.

"Damn," she whispered.

"A surprising word, coming from you," KITT commented. "Perhaps, if we get far enough ahead of them we can lose them."

"Not likely," she grumbled. "How many black Trans Ams can there be left in this nation? Especially one with a license plate reading K-N-I-G-H-T."

"Do you have any better suggestions?" KITT asked.

Randi frowned, mostly because she did not. She drove back onto the interstate, still followed by the blue van, and noted that there was no one else visible on the road. She sighed. "KITT, how fast can you go?"

"Considering that I am limited to normal cruise, and that I have not been active for nearly two decades, I would say somewhere in the neighborhood of one hundred fifty miles per hour. What is your idea?"

Randi stifled another sigh. "Trying to get far enough ahead to lose them." She pressed on the accelerator.

KITT shot forward. The blue van dropped behind at an incredible rate, disappearing as soon as they went around a curve. Randi held the steering wheel tightly, trying to keep them steady. "How Michael Knight did this all the time, I'll never know," she muttered.

"Normally, I was able to help him steer," KITT pointed out. "Be careful; there's a bridge up ahead."

The bridge was gone almost as soon as it was upon them.

After several minutes, Randi saw a semi in the distance, approaching at an alarming rate. She eased up on the accelerator. "Do you think that we can lose them by abandoning the interstate?" she asked.

"It is a possibility," KITT said. "However, it would take us a longer time; four days, rather than three, though it is closer to three and half rather than two and a half now."

"Then that's how we'll do it," Randi said. "Let's rework our route from the nearest exit."

"Already done."

"Then let's go."

* * *

They encountered Black Rings agents three more times, once that evening and twice the next day, despite the fact that they were no longer on the interstate. Randi began to drive well out of the way, adding even more time to their travel, in hopes that they would lose the agents, but with no luck. She decided to try and figure out another option.

"This is ridiculous," Randi muttered. KITT's hood was up and she was glaring at the mess of mechanics underneath. "I am not a mechanic or an electrician."

"You are the one who suggested this," KITT reminded her.

"Yeah, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into," Randi protested. She straightened up and came back around to the door. "Let me see those schematics again."

"They're still on the screen."

Randi studied the layout, trying to fix it in her mind so that she could determine what needed to be fixed and how. If she could just get the auto drive active, they could put a lot more distance between them and the Black Rings agents, because KITT could drive when she got tired. Of course, getting the auto drive active was the fun part.

Fortunately, KITT was intimately aware of how his system was supposed to work, and between his guidance and the schematics Randi finally managed to get it pieced together, though it was rough work and took several hours. What started when the sun was still above the horizon ended long after dark, and it took some doing to get the stronger flashlight positioned correctly so she could finish.

"Okay, try it," Randi said, stepping to the side. KITT's engine came to life, and she held her breath, waiting.

The car moved forward several feet, turned, paused, and then KITT shifted to reverse and backed up beside Randi.

"The system is not up to full standard, but I have control over myself again," he said with what Randi was sure was a note of satisfaction. She laughed with pleasure as she closed the hood.

"KITT, we are a go! Ha! FLAG, here we come!" She started picking up the tools.

"You are in an uncommonly good mood," KITT noted. "Though you have reason to be."

"Indeed I do! We both do." Randi returned the tools to the trunk. "And now you get to drive. I need some sleep."


	10. Attack

Randi was starting to feel good about their trip. After a full night of driving, KITT had gotten them all the way to Arizona, meaning that they only had another twelve hours or so before they finally reached FLAG headquarters in San Francisco--provided FLAG was still there. _It has to be_, she told herself, unwilling to let doubts drag her down. She'd had too much dragging her down the past few days. Far too much. _No, don't go there_. She had since whittled the twelve hours down to three, getting them inside the California state border.

Another plus was that KITT had not picked up any Black Rings communications nearby during that time. It could have been that they were just lying low, but it could also mean that they had lost the trail. Randi told herself that it had to be the latter. Either way, it looked like they were going to reach San Francisco safely.

"...but Garthe's arrogance would not let him turn, and when Michael and I got out of the way, they went right over the cliff. And that was that for Goliath," KITT finished.

"That Garthe sounds like a real jerk," Randi commented. "I'm glad he's gone."

"So am I," KITT agreed.

They passed a sign for another town, and Randi changed lanes. "Let's stop and get gas, and then you can tell me another story. Did you guys ever run into KARR again?"

"We certainly did! I take it I'm not boring you?"

"Boring me? Of course not!" Randi flicked the turn signal and moved onto the off-ramp. "These stories are amazing, KITT, and you have such a wonderful way of telling them."

"Thank you, Randi," he said. "That's very kind of you to say so."

Randi smiled. "It's nothing but the truth. Do you see a gas station around here that does cash payment?"

KITT quickly located one, and Randi soon had his tank filled up. His mileage was incredible, but apparently lower than it was supposed to be. _Probably a result of having been in storage for so long_, she thought. Then she went into the store to pay, and decided to get a cup of coffee while she was at it.

She was coming out of the store, coffee cup in one hand when a black car pulled into the gas station at a high speed, tires squealing. KITT exclaimed, "Randi, they're here!" and she was galvanized into action. As she started to run for KITT, someone sprang out of the other car, throwing something at her. Randi barely had enough time to duck and keep running, but then something caught her leg. She went down with a grunt.

Randi didn't stop to look and instead scrambled to her feet. Someone, the person who had been in the car, was running at her. She had nothing on hand to--wait, the coffee! Tearing off the top of the cup still clutched in her hand, Randi tossed the entire thing at her masked attaker. She followed that with a punch that jarred her arm and threw the attacker back into the gas pump.

She took one step towards KITT, pulling out of his place behind the pump, and turned at the sudden screech of tires. She barely had time to register that the other car was headed straight for her, and that KITT was sounding a warning before she threw herself back, trying to avoid the collision.

She wasn't quite fast enough. She felt pain stab through her leg as it was struck by the front end of the car, spinning her around. Then her head hit something hard.

Randi realized that she was lying on the ground. Her head was throbbing, and it was hard to see. She moved her hands, trying to lift herself up, and felt pain. Glass. There was broken glass on the ground. And--why was her face wet? What happened? Where was--

"KITT?" she managed, the name slurred. "Wher're you? ...KITT?" She tried to lift her head, and the world spun. Why couldn't she see straight?

"Randi!" There was KITT. He sounded as if he had been calling for a while. Was he worried? Where was he? "Randi, get in!"

There. Beside her, with his door open. What was that screeching and shouting? Didn't they know she had a headache? "KITT?"

"Randi, get in quickly! Randi, just get up!" She wanted to rest, to sleep. "Randi, no! Get up!" She raised her hand towards KITT. "That's it! Get up! Hurry!"

She grabbed the seatbelt and pulled herself into a half-sitting position. "That's it, Randi, now get in quickly! Pull!"

Everything was blurry. Just a little nap. Was that water in her eyes? No, it was blood. Vinh.

"Randi, get in!"

"Vinh..."

"What-- Yes, Vinh wants you to get in. Quickly!" _KITT_. He was here to protect her. To help... Randi pulled, dragging herself into the vehicle. They were moving. Where were they going? Why did her head hurt so much? "Hold on, Randi. Stay with me." The voice was distant, fading. She felt warm, comfortable. Tired, too. So tired...

"Randi!"

The world went dark.


	11. Awakening

The first thing Randi was aware of was that she was comfortable. Drifting in and out of consciousness, that was all she knew for a while. Eventually, however, the vague feeling solidified, and her thoughts became clearer. Little by little, she felt and heard more.

She was lying on something soft, and somewhat warm. A bed? There was an annoying beeping... Smells, too. Disinfectant. A hospital? That would explain the beeping. There was another sound...birdsong. How long since she had been able to just listen to the birds? A voice. Someone was speaking in a low voice. Then it was quiet, save for the birds. And the beeping.

Randi opened her eyes and saw a ceiling with molding and gilt edges that was just...well, fancy. Pretty, though. The walls were pretty, too, with thin gold stripes and several landscape paintings. And the window was hung with wispy golden drapes. What sort of hospital room was this?

She lifted her head a little to see the rest of the room. The bed she was in--a rather nice bed, too--was against one wall with a door opposite and to the left. A table, almost within arm's reach, was in front of the window to the right, and to the far left was a couch and a comfy-looking chair, both gold and brown, gathered around a low table. Another chair had been pulled away from there, and was now about a yard from the bed, with an elderly man seated there, reading a book. _Moby Dick_.

He looked up as she moved, and his face, lined from years of care, suddenly brightened. "Well, then! You're awake," he said in a British accent. He set his book aside and leaned towards her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Randi responded. She certainly did feel drowsy. "What happened? Where am I?" Memory began to return, and she started to sit up. "KITT! Where's KITT?"

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pressing her back down. "Don't try to get up yet. KITT is here, though I regret to say that he is not yet able to communicate with you. Our chief mechanic insisted on seeing him, and they are still occupied."

"Is he damaged?" Randi could not rest until she knew KITT was all right. She'd already lost one friend.

The man chuckled. "Not severely, though Bonnie was rather distressed by the condition of his auto drive mechanism. Don't worry about him. You need to rest."

Randi settled back. "I fixed it," she murmured. "The auto drive. It didn't work before." She sighed, remembering. That was just the day before... "What happened?"

The man's face grew a little more serious. "KITT rushed you to the hospital. He was barely in time. Fortunately, one of our people was visiting someone there that day, and he recognized him. Once he got KITT's story, he contacted us and we got involved. We had to bring in the best surgeons. Apparently, your head collided with a car window, and the glass tore up the whole side of your face. You had a brain hemmorage as well, and a mild fracturing of your skull. You nearly died on the operating table," he added in a soft voice.

Randi shivered, remembering the blood. She raised her hand compulsively, touching her face. To her surprise, it felt whole and unmarked.

The man smiled, and, looking to the side, grabbed something from a side table and handed it to her. It was a mirror. "You may be a bit surprised," he warned.

Randi held up the mirror and felt her jaw drop in shock. The face that was staring back at her was not her own. Similar, yes, but her cheekbones were now a little higher, for one thing. Her nose was slightly narrower, as well, and her eyebrows were less arched than before. She didn't mind the face, but it wasn't her. Not Randalyn Pryors.

"Confronted with your situation, we decided to do something we have not done in close to thirty years," the man explained. "KITT explained about the Black Rings. We thought you might be safer this way. And you should know, your face is not all that has been changed."

Randi looked up from the mirror. "What do you mean?" She had a slightly inkling of what he meant, however, remembering KITT's stories.

He took a deep breath, then began to speak slowly. "I said you had almost died on the operating table. In a way, however, you did. In fact, as far as anyone in the outside world knows, Randalyn Pryors died in surgery over three weeks ago. Changing your face is not enough to protect you. Fortunately, we have ways of dealing with that." He grabbed something else from off the table and handed it to her. "When you are well enough, these are yours."

Randi put down the mirror and took the black wallet, opening it up. Her eyes widened as she saw the license, social security card, and credit card, all made out to Randalyn Knight. She stared for a moment, unable to form a coherent thought, then finally managed to softly say, "Just like Michael Knight."

Lightning struck, and she looked up at the man again, seeing in her mind an image that KITT had shown her; younger, but certainly the same person. "You're Devon Miles! You're-- We made it!"

Devon laughed. "Yes, you did, and you're safe here now. Welcome to FLAG, Miss Knight."


	12. Snapshots

Randi jogged up the steps, slowing as she approached the two men at the table under the tree. Devon was sitting, of course; his years had caught up with him and did not allow for too much activity. The other man standing beside him, who she had met twice now, was Reginald Cornelius III, the assistant director of FLAG, though he had told her, "Just call me RC, ma'am."

"You're not breathing nearly so hard as you were last time," Devon told her. "You seem to be progressing nicely."

""I'm not in shape yet," Randi said, trying not to pant. "Still working on it."

"Well don't push yourself too hard," RC warned. "Else Dr. Harding will have your hide, and ours, too, probably."

"I'll tell him I bullied you into letting me work out," Randi promised, accepting the iced tea that RC handed her. "Thanks."

"We wanted to let you know that the FBI has captured the last escapee from that Black Rings compound," Devon said. "They think they're close to finding another base, as well. You know, they've been looking for the Black Rings for years without any luck. They were more than pleased with the information on that flashdrive you brought with you."

Randi felt herself grow solemn. The drive that Vinh had given to her as he died. "What about NovaTech?"

RC sighed. "Unfortunately, the Black Rings seem to have been able to wipe all that from the files the FBI got. They're investigating, but legally, there isn't much they can do. That's why we've got a team of our own trying to dig up everything we can on them. I'm afraid we haven't got anything more than that. We'll let you know when we do."

Randi nodded, then drained her glass and set it down. "Well, I'm not going to stand around and wait. I still have to get back into shape, and then I want to help. And I still want to see KITT."

Devon chuckled. "So do we, but Bonnie isn't letting us anywhere near him. She's quite..."

"Obsessed?" RC suggested.

"Well, I was going to say dedicated."

Her lips tugging into a smile, Randi said, "Just let me know about any updates, please."

"Will do," RC assured her, and she nodded and started off jogging again. She still had a long way to go.

* * *

Dmitri Krolevich sighed and turned to Randi, who was hovering over his shoulder expectantly. "I'm sorry, but I can't anyone matching her description among the Black Rings agents the FBI apprehended. She must have escaped."

Randi frowned. Ambre was still on the loose, then, and finding her was not going to be easy. "Thanks anyway." Dmitri nodded and she left the room, walking slowly down the hall as she thought about where Ambre might be hiding out. Not that she would have any clue where that might be, as the only Black Rings location she knew of was the compound the FBI had taken out.

She turned a corner and nearly collided with one of FLAG's scientists, one who she was told was helping Bonnie Barstow with KITT. "Dr. Sykes!"

"Oh! Good afternoon, Miss Knight," he greeted her. His hair was a mess, and his large, black-rimmed glasses looked ready to fall off his nose. He had a cup of coffee in each hand, and a folder tucked under his arm.

"Need a hand?" Randi asked, trying not to smile.

He shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm quite all right. I just need to get back now."

"Right." Randi moved aside to let him pass, but quickly spoke up again before he had taken more than a few steps. "When can I see KITT?"

"Er, uh..." He paused, raised a hand as if he were about to scratch his head, then looked at the cup of coffee and lowered it again. "Uh...we'll let you know. He's doing well." He started hurrying down the hall at a greater speed than before.

Randi watched him go, a hand on her hip. Nobody who could tell her about KITT would, and they were obviously withholding the information from everyone. Even Devon seemed anxious for answers, though that was understandable considering his history with KITT. At least he was covering his anxiousness better than RC. And both were doing far better at that than Randi.

She liked to think she had an excuse, though. She'd had some friends when she lived with the Rosens, her first foster parents, but that had ended when Mr. Rosen got sick with cancer and the state moved her. After that, constantly going from family to family and eventually ending up with recruiters for the Black Rings, she had never really had any friends. Vinh was the first person she had truly befriended in the last ten years or so, and she had lost him. That left her with the only other person--because she thought of him as such--that she considered a friend: KITT. And she hadn't seen or heard from him once since arriving.

Sure, the FLAG people were nice. They were almost like a real family. But she had only been among them--conscious, at least--for two weeks. All right, so she had known KITT for even less time, but they had gone through hell together and she trusted him like she trusted no one else alive. No, she decided, no one could blame her for getting antsy about KITT.

* * *

It looked like a normal business park, with long, low buildings, wide parking lots, and, of course, security, but Randi, sitting in a nondescript car parked across the street, was sure that it was anything but. It was NovaTech, after all. Watching through a pair of binoculars, however, she couldn't see anything she could tag as truly suspicious. If they were a front for a branch of the Black Rings, they hid it very well.

_Of course they do, else the law would have been on them long before_, Randi thought. She needed to get inside and get a look at their files. The problem was that they were sure to have good security, and she didn't know how far her training could get her without backup. She was positive that Devon and RC would give her whatever they could if she asked for it, but would it be enough?

The phone FLAG had given her buzzed, and Randi set down the binoculars with a sigh to answer it. "Knight here." At least she was getting used to using her new surname.

It was Paul Anders. "We just got the call. The FBI have managed to capture another Black Rings agent, and are sending us the interrogation information. Mr. Cornelius wanted to know if you wanted to see it."

"For that you need an answer?" Randi asked with a smirk. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will let him know."

Randi hung up and turned on the car's engine. Maybe this agent wouldn't have anything useful, but then again he might. And they needed every bit of information they could get. She needed every bit, for Vinh. For justice.

* * *

"Get it!" Dana Clark shouted. "Get it! Get it!"

"I got it!" Randi dove forward, right underneath the ball, and hit it upwards as she struck the sand. Dana sprang up and spiked it over the net; Paul ducked as it slammed into the ground beside him and bounced away. Dmitri ran to retrieve it.

"Yeah!" Dana pumped her fist. "Girls win again!" Randi pushed herself to her feet and they high-fived each other.

Paul shook sand out of his hair. "Not fair; Dana's a volleyball master! Put her on my team! Dmitri can join Randi."

"Not happening," Dana said. "We're having too much fun beating you guys."

"Perhaps we'd have a better time if we practiced as often as they do," Dmitri pointed out. "It might help if you came outside more often."

"No, it wouldn't." Dana smirked. "Girls rule. Hey, Randi, meet for supper?"

"Sure." Randi waved as Dana started back to the base. "I'll see you guys around, all right?"

Dmitri tossed her the ball, and she threw it to Paul. "Right, and next time we win," Paul challenged.

"Good luck with that," Randi laughed. She broke into a jog, heading for the FLAG main building. Her third, almost fourth, week at FLAG--well, her third conscious week, anyway--and things seemed to be going rather well. She was getting accustomed to the area, developing a new routine, and, best of all, making friends. She was still antsy about KITT, but Dana, Dmitri, and Paul were helping a lot. In fact, analyzing her emotions, Randi was almost surprised to realize that she was actually happy, an emotion she had rarely felt at the Black Rings compound.

It was a good feeling.


	13. Knight Rider

"She did say four-thirty, didn't she?" Randi asked, trying not to tap her foot.

"That's what she said," RC affirmed. "She should be coming out any moment now."

"Not that I'm complaining," Devon said, "but I'm not sure how long I can wait out here." He was leaning on both his cane and Randi's arm.

The three of them stood in silence a moment, waiting outside the garage that KITT, Bonnie, and the rest of the technicians had been holed up in for so long. Finally, RC blew out hard, checking his watch for the eighth time. "I'm telling you, if she doesn't come out soon, I'll probably head in."

"And you'd be in trouble for it," came Bonnie's voice. She walked out the door, taking off her white lab coat. Her grey-streaked hair was falling out of the ponytail she'd put it in, and she looked very tired. However, she also looked uncommonly like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Don't worry, RC. We're done. Meet the new KITT."

Randi felt her jaw drop at the sight of the car coming out of the opening garage door. A Camaro, she thought, was KITT's new body, gleaming black and new and so shiny she could see their reflections in his hood. His red scanner bar swept back and forth behind the grille as he pulled to stop in front of them.

RC was the first to speak. "All right, KITT! Looking good!"

"Why, thank you, RC," KITT said. Randi felt herself smile; the voice was exactly the same.

"It's very good to see you again," Devon said. Randi was sure she could feel happiness emanating from him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a new car," KITT responded. "Randi. I was told you were recovered. It's good to see that you're all right."

"Recovered, yes. Patient, no," Randi laughed. "I've been bugging everyone about you since I woke up."

"Well, then, let's not hold you up any longer," Bonnie said, and offered Devon her arm, which he took. "Randi, the driver's seat is yours."

It took Randi a moment to realize what Bonnie had just said, and then KITT swung his driver's side door open. Grinning, she hurried over and climbed inside. She stopped, however, when she saw KITT's interior. All those buttons and controls he'd had before were now gone. There were definitely more than were normal for a regular car, but they were integrated with KITT's dash so smoothly... "Wow, KITT. Just...wow."

"Oh, my." Bonnie was helping an obviously awed Devon into the passenger's seat. "This is...quite impressive."

"Wait until you see what they all do," Bonnie said. She sounded almost smug. "Well, Randi? Drive!"

"Where to, Randi?" KITT asked as she settled herself behind his wheel. A small screen on the dash lit up with a visual representation of a soundwave when he spoke.

"Hm." Randi debated. "Can you show us a map of some good roads?"

Her jaw dropped as a satellite image appeared on the windshield, then zoomed in on a spot that she quickly identified as the FLAG headquarters they were currently at. Several roads were quickly highlighted in blue, and their destinations came up in several smaller images.

"Oh, my," Devon repeated.

"This screen is merely one of my new functions which Bonnie installed," KITT told them. "It is interactive, as well."

"Wow," Randi practically whispered.

After a pause, Devon said, "Well, we won't get anywhere just sitting here. Why don't you take that road?" He indicated one, and KITT quickly turned it green.

Randi studied it a moment, then nodded. "Right. Off we go, then." She heard KITT's engine hum to life, and she pressed down on the accelerator.

The power and speed that Randi had felt as KITT first moved that night they escaped, all the force behind that first drive from the warehouse, was nothing to what she felt unleashed now. KITT sprang forward with all the ferocity and eagerness of a wildcat--no, a cheetah--in pursuit of its prey. They approached the front gate and left it behind in moments, shooting out onto the road. Randi could feel KITT adjusting and compensating as they sped along, keeping them on the road. They came upon a bend; Randi spun the wheel and KITT turned faster than she had ever known him to turn. She released an excited yell, and heard Devon laughing beside her.

"KITT, you are awesome!" she yelled.

"Why, thank you, Randi," he responded. "Zero to sixty in two seconds, with enhanced traction and control. Ten-foot braking distance at current speed. However, may I suggest you slow down before we get pulled over?"

Randi laughed and eased off the accelerator a bit, bringing their speed down to seventy. "Wow."

"Very impressive," Devon said. "Turn left here, Randalyn."

"Devon, am I correct in concluding that you chose this route for a reason?" KITT asked as Randi obeyed.

"Yes, indeed. Perhaps I'm just showing my age, but I'm feeling nostalgic."

"Why is that?" Randi wanted to know.

"Because this is the route Michael took his first time driving KITT. He--how did he put it?--'played chicken' with a semi. KITT decided to show off and drove him around it. Gave him a bit of a scare."

Randi laughed. "Nice. Those must be some memories."

"Oh, they are," Devon assured her. "And I'm hoping that this will be the beginning of a new set of memories."

Randi slowed as the realization of what Devon just said hit her. "Wait a minute. Are you saying--?"

"KITT is incomplete without a driver," Devon said. "And I never gave up on the Knight Rider project, even after the board of directors shut it down following Michael's retirement. It was a bit earlier than we expected, due to the injuries he maintained over the years, and I was still looking for a new canidate when KITT was stolen. I did continue to look afterward, as I had hoped he might return some day, and I wanted someone prepared for when that time came. I never expected for him to bring someone with him, but I'm quite glad he did. It's up to you to make the decision, Randalyn. Will you help keep the dream alive?"

Randi needed no more than the briefest of moments to decide. Partnered with KITT, fighting crime, taking down criminals the law couldn't touch? Criminals like those of the Black Rings? "Yes."

Devon smiled and reached into his pocket. "We thought you might say that. Here, Bonnie gave me this for you."

Randi felt KITT take over as she took her eyes off the road to accept what Devon was holding out. It was a small object, metal or plastic, with what appeared to be a tiny speaker on one end. "What is this?"

"An earwig," KITT explained. "It will allow communication between us for a maximum distance of five hundred yards."

"Bonnie will have other equipment that can increase that distance," Devon added.

Randi raised her eyebrows. "Cool." She glanced at the road, then turned her attention back to Devon. "So what now?"

He smiled at her. "Now? Now we return to FLAG. And then we get to work."


	14. Going Undercover

"We've had a team investigating the Black Rings and NovaTech since they were first brought to our attention," RC announced. "All of you now know what information we've managed to gather, and you know that getting inside NovaTech and finding evidence is the key to stopping them in their tracks. If we can find something solid, something to tie them to the Black Rings, the FBI can take them down."

They were gathered in what Bonnie referred to as "the Lair," a center of operations for the Knight Rider project. The high-tech, high-security chamber half a mile underground, normally busy with technicians and mechanics, was completely still save for the humming of machinery as RC gave them all the briefing. Randi, leaning against KITT's hood, glanced over at Dmitri and Paul at the main computer, both listening intently with Dana hovering beside them, and at Kyle Marks, the FBI liasion standing next to them. _He_ looked about as serious as someone could get. Devon and Bonnie, on the other hand, seated by the communications center, both wore the same expression of determination and pleasure. It was an expression that RC shared, as well, though he still appeared far more serious than either of them.

"NovaTech is holding an annual charity ball tonight," RC continued. "The plan is simple. Paul and Randalyn go undercover and get inside. We back them up. She and KITT gain access to NovaTech's files, find evidence, and send it to us. We send it to Agent Marks, who will be waiting with an FBI team. There _shouldn't_ be any problems, but we have to be ready for anything since there are still four high-level Black Rings operatives on the loose." He paused, his gaze sweeping across the room. "This is our first mission together, people. Let's make it a good one."

* * *

"How did I let myself get talked into this?" Randi asked, glaring subtly around the crowded room strung with Christmas lights. Bad enough that everyone was in either a tuxedo or strapless dress and making stupid small talk. What was worse that _she_ was wearing a slinky black dress--with straps, at least!--and making an attempt at small talk herself while trying to work her way over to the side door.

Paul, standing next to her, seemed just as uncomfortable as he tugged at his collar. Perhaps even more so. "How did _we_ let ourselves get talked into this?" he corrected.

"_It's part of the mission_," came KITT's voice in her ear. Randi wanted to grimace; instead, she plastered a smile on her face. Paul did grimace.

"Meet you in the back hallway," he muttered, and began winding his way through the crowed.

Randi sighed, and asked in a low voice, "How's the interface coming?"

"_I am making progress. Estimate five minutes to full access. Randi, you are being approaching from your five o'clock_."

Randi turned to see a tall gentleman stop by her. "Ah, Ms. Michelle Long, isn't it?"

_Nice work on the name, RC_, Randi thought with a touch of sarcasm. "Yes..."

"_George Walker, senior programmer for NovaTech_," KITT offered.

"...Mr. Walker," Randi finished. "Pleased to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Long." He offered her his arm. "And please, call me George. I'm quite impressed with the work your company has been doing. Some wonderful successes."

Clenching her teeth behind her smile, Randi took his arm and allowed him to guide her towards the patio. "Well, thank you. Believe me, the interest goes both ways." Her mind raced. How could she ditch this guy?

He stopped and took two glasses of champagne from a tray, handing one to her. "Indeed? I wonder, do you have plans for any more surprises? That satellite last month was a bit of a shock, let me tell you."

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Randi asked. She took a slight sip of the champagne.

"Touché." He smiled and took a sip from his own glass.

"George, dear, here you are."

Randi froze at the sound of the voice, feeling her entire body automatically tense. She forced herself to act natural as the speaker appeared out of the crowd. With her hair curled and caught up in a loose bun, wearing a glittering dark blue gown, it was almost impossible to recognize the rumored assassin. Almost. Randi recognized Ambre at once.

George's smile widened perceptibly. "Ah, Ms. Long, our newest associate: Julia DuMont. Ms. DuMont is a sales expert, and she's very good at what she does."

"Really?" Randi's voice quavered slightly as she spoke the word; she tried to cover it up with a short laugh.

Ambre smiled, and the smile somehow made her more sinister. "Oh, yes. I can sell anyone anything."

_KITT, I need an out now!_ She wondered how she could signal KITT for help with the two of them standing so close. "Well, maybe you should try your skills on my brother. We've been trying to years to get him to buy a house out here, but he still resists." Ambre chuckled.

"Why wouldn't he want to move out to California?" George queried. Randi shrugged.

"He doesn't like the heat." _KITT, help!_

"_Move half a pace to your right and make a slight clockwise turn_," KITT's voice suddenly came through the earwig. With more than a little relief to hear her partner's voice, Randi shifted her weight and moved as he instructed.

She stumbled slightly as her arm was jostled, and some of the contents of her glass splashed out onto her skirt. "Oh!"

"I am terribly sorry." The man who had jostled her offered her his hand to help steady her.

George, on her other side, had already taken her arm. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine. Really," Randi assured them both. "It's quite all right. I just...oh, dear." She looked down at the dark patch on her skirt and turned to George, asking in a low voice, "Where can I find somewhere private?"

Appearing somewhat stricken, George stammered, "Ah, well, there's a--there's a ladies' room down that hallway. Third door on the left. I can take you--"

"No, no, that's all right. Five minutes and I should be fine." Randi was already moving towards the door he had indicated. "Thank you, but I'm quite all right. Five minutes." She practically fled into the hall. "Took long enough."

"_I was scanning for an appropriate route of escape_," KITT told her. "_Take the first turn on your right and go up one flight of stairs. Paul is waiting there. We need to move quickly_."


	15. Hurry!

Walking quickly, Randi found the hallway and, at its end, a door with stairs visible through its small window. She slipped through and sprinted up a flight, and found Paul waiting for her. He was looking around edgily, and started as she approached.

"Way to scare me," he grumbled. "Where to, KITT?"

"_Take the second left and the first right after that. The passcode is 4-6-8-7-2-B_."

They followed the instructions as quickly as possible, locating a keypad beside a door and typing in the code. The door slid open and they hurried into a room filled with machinery and computer systems. "How do things look on your end?" Randi asked.

"_I have locked the security systems into a feedback loop. Estimate four point six minutes before my tampering is discovered. For the moment you are, as you say, in the clear_."

Randi removed a barrette from her hair and pried loose the computer chip attached to its underside. "Where are we inserting this thing?"

"_Remove the side panel of the computer tower two point three feet to your two o'clock_." Randi put the barrette in Paul's outstretched hand. Working as fast as possible, he used the barrette to pry the panel loose and set it down on the floor. "_Attach it to the circuit board with the--_"

"KITT, give me descriptions, not names, please. I don't speak geek." But Vinh did. No. Focus.

"_The circuit board is on the left side, four point one feet above the floor. It has two black chips approximately point three inches in size. Attach your chip between them_."

"Um..." Randi hesitated, trying to see which board he was referring to.

Paul held out his hand again. "Let me." Randi gave it to him, and he quickly snapped it into place. "Done!"

"_Connection activated. FLAG computers linked in. There are guards approaching your position. They are fifty-three seconds away_."

Randi and Paul shoved the panel back into place. "How often did Michael Knight do stuff like this?" she asked.

"_Much too often_." They slipped out and she shut the door securely behind them as they started back to the staircase. "_There is a security guard coming up the stairs. Go the other direction and follow the hallway left-left-right_."

Paul immediately set off. Randi took two steps and stopped to quickly remove her shoes; heels were not for running in. Then, clutching them in one hand, she sprinted quietly down the hall, catching up to Paul, and they hurried to follow KITT's instructions.

Or so they thought. "_Go _right."

Randi, pulled up at a locked door that obviously did not lead to a staircase and gave Paul an exasperated look. "We _went_ right, didn't we?" he asked.

"_You went left. A guard will come around the corner in eight seconds_." Paul gave a soft groan.

The hallway was bare, and they had no time to pick the door's lock. Randi looked up; there were pipes running along the ceiling. Stuffing her shoes into her waistband, she hauled herself up and locked her legs around the pipes. Then she took Paul's raised arms and pulled him up, left arm wrapped around the pipe and right arm around his waist. He struggled a moment, trying to bring his own legs up, and managed to secure himself slightly. Then they froze as the guard came around the corner.

Randi tensed, feeling sweat loosen her grip slightly. If they fell now--! Her heart skipped a beat as he looked in their direction; had he lifted his gaze slightly he would have seen them at once. She held perfectly still, however, as did Paul, and he walked down the other way. They didn't move until he was well out of sight.

"KITT?" she asked, lowering a shaking Paul to the floor. He released a sigh of relief.

"_You have one minute thirteen seconds to make your escape before security systems are back online. If you pick the lock on the door, you will find an access ladder leading to the roof_."

She dropped, landing on her toes and bending her knees to absorb the shock of impact. Paul was already extracting a lockpick set into the sole of his right shoe. He took a moment to unlock the door, which led into a small, dusty room with a lot of wiring and cobwebs. There was also, as KITT had said, a rusted ladder going up. "They obviously don't use this a lot," Randi muttered, and gestured for Paul to precede her. He only hesitated a moment before doing so, and she closed the door behind them.

"_The trapdoor to the roof has an electronic lock, which I have opened_."

"Thanks," Paul said. Randi heard him shove it open, and a little light shone in as he climbed through onto the roof. She quickly followed. Except for ambient light from the surrounding area, it was entirely dark: perfect for an escape. A strong breeze whipped her hair and skirt about as they ran for the edge. "Best way down?"

"_There is a tree to your right, but it requires a jump of three and a half feet_." Randi took two steps forward, but froze as KITT suddenly continued, "_I'm picking up another presence on the rooftop. An assailant, behind you!_"


	16. Checkmate

Randi spun around, dropping into a defensive position. She was just in time to duck as something sliced through the air above her head, humming slightly at it went. Paul yelped and stumbled back.

"Impressive," Ambre murmured. "But not enough to escape. What is your purpose here? Who are you?"

"We're guests here!" Paul exclaimed. "We just came up for some air. What's with the knife? What's going on?" Ambre glared at him. _That's right, Paul, distract her_, Randi thought. She ran a critical eye over Ambre; there could be any number of knives and darts hidden in the dress or in her hair.

"_Randi, Paul, Dana has signaled that they have the information they need, and the FBI is on its way_," KITT informed them.

Ambre's face hardened. "You do not decieve me. You will tell us what you know, the easy way or hard way."

Randi was working a small dart of her own loose from her bracelet. Paul stuttered, "Er, can't we just talk this over?"

A slight tensing of the legs was all the warning Randi had before Ambre sprang at Paul while hurling another knife her way. She instinctively dropped to the right and rolled back to her feet, nowhere near as smoothly as she would have liked with a skirt on, and leaped to get between Ambre and Paul. He wouldn't stand a chance against her! She managed to block a punch that would have had her out for while, and had a kick of her own blocked by Ambre. The two women sprang apart and circled each other warily.

"Paul, get out of here," Randi snapped, feeling him edging to the left behind her. "Get to KITT."

"But--"

"Now!" Randi hurled her shoes at Ambre's head. The woman dodged one and knocked away the other before dropping and swinging her leg out in an attempt to knock Randi's out from under her. Randi sprang into the air, feeling Ambre's leg rush by just beneath her feet. Landing, she blocked a strike at her side but did not dodge quite as fast as she needed to. It took her a moment to feel the stab of pain in her shoulder and to see the thin knife protruding from it. She shoved Ambre, stumbling back to put some distance between them. She didn't see Paul. She hoped he'd gotten away.

To her surprise, Ambre did not attack again. Instead, she studied Randi with narrowed eyes. "I know those moves. You have Black Rings training."

Uh-oh. "You sure about that?" It was getting difficult to think clearly; why was that? And...why couldn't she focus as well as she could before? The knife was still in place; she hadn't lost that much blood yet. She felt a chill as the answer hit her. Poison. The blade had to be poisoned. She needed to get back to KITT.

"Yes." Ambre's chin suddenly lifted. "Pryors. You survived the hit. Complete facial reconstruction, I take it. How did you and Quong engineer that escape? It was...impressive."

"_Randi, I am scanning your vitals and they are dropping_," KITT said. "_You need to get out of there_."

"Just hang on," she murmured, then raised her voice. "Ambre, flattery will get you nowhere. I'm not going back to the Black Rings, if that's what you want."

"What I want is for you to show some sense," Ambre retorted. "Your training, your skills...you were on the path to be a great agent. Why throw them all away?"

Getting dizzy. Randi shifted slightly and readied the dart in her hand. One shot. "I'm not throwing them away. I'm _using_ them. For justice."

"Justice?" Ambre sneered. "What is justice? Justice in this nation is nothing. A feeble attempt or outright lie. The people have nothing to rely on. _We_ spread justice." That dark shape moving behind Ambre...Paul! He had something in his hand; it looked like his radio transmitter. Randi got an idea.

"_Randi, the alarm has gone out. You have approximately two minutes to make your escape_."

If she could only keep Ambre talking. If only she could stay conscious long enough. She raised her voice, hoping Paul could hear her. "You spread justice _how_, Ambre? By assassinating anyone you like? Taking over the government?"

"The government is corrupt." Ambre spat the words. "There is nothing left but to destroy it and build anew. NovaTech has made special agreements, special plans. The countdown has already begun. The Black Rings will save this nation, whether the nation wants it or not."

Randi felt a smile tug at her lips. "You get all that, guys?" Paul gave her a grin and a thumbs-up.

"_Yes, Randi. Paul's micro-transmitter worked perfectly. I am transmitting the information to FLAG as we speak_."

"Who are you talking to?" Ambre demanded.

Her vision was blurring, but Randi smiled. "My partners. See, Ambre, that's your problem. Everywhere you look, you see corruption, and it's hardened you and made you unwilling to trust anyone. _You've_ been corrupted. Me? I look around and see corruption, but I also see hope. And I trust people. And we, working _together_ and _trusting_ each other, have just gotten all the information we need to have the FBI come down on NovaTech so fast your head will spin. Checkmate, Ambre."

Paul dove at Ambre, striking her legs and knocking her off-balance. "Remember me?"

Randi sprang forward, taking advantage of Ambre's moment of shock, and jammed her dart into Ambre's upraised arm. Her mind clouded by the poison, she was too slow to avoid the backhanded blow that threw her aside, but Ambre staggered and clutched at the dart before she could attack again. "What--?"

"_The drug is disorienting her,_" KITT informed Randi. "_And the guards are seconds away from gaining the roof_."

Randi felt Paul grab her arm and try to pull her upright. "Got everything we needed anyway," Randi mumbled, getting to her feet; no easy task with the world spinning about her. Her vision blurred and she couldn't see straight.

She heard Paul asking, "KITT, where's the tree?"

"_To your left. Hurry!_"

Stumbling forward, Randi let Paul move her towards the left until she felt her leg strike the edge of the roof. She could hear shouts behind them, as he pulled her onto the ledge. "Come, on, Randi," he encouraged. "The tree's about a yard away. You've jumped that distance before. Lots of times!" She could make it. She had to make it. She--

Randi struggled to focus. "Guys, I don't think I can make it. I can't even see straight."

"Yes, you can!" Paul insisted. "KITT?"

"_Randi, remember what you were just saying about trust? Trust me. Turn a little to your left--left, Randi, not right!_" Paul helped her position herself. "_There! Now jump!_"

Randi jumped.

Gunshots echoed overhead. The wind was knocked out of her as her chest collided with a rather large-sized branch. Smaller braches scratched her face and the rough bark scraped her arms as she scrambled for a hold. The tree was solid, something to hold onto. Something crashed into the tree beside her, and Paul grunted. "Ow! Randi, you okay?"

"I don't know." Randi clutched the tree. "KITT!"

"_I'm scanning you now. Swing your legs right and wrap them around that branch. Good. Now reach to your right--move your arm a little farther out--and grab--not that branch, the other one. Good. Climb down to the fork in the tree_." Randi drew a sharp breath as her shoulder twinged painfully.

"Right here, Randi," Paul encouraged.

There were more shouts and gunshots. Randi couldn't make out a single clear image anymore, and her head was buzzing terribly. "Guys, I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you will." Had she ever heard Paul sound so determined? She doubted it. "Trust us, Randi. Get around to the other side of the branch and keep climbing down. Move your foot to the left. That's it. Come on."

Randi obeyed their instructions. Letting Paul's hands guide her and listening to KITT's voice in her ear, she slipped a few times and almost fell once, but she managed to reach the ground. Her left shoulder ached worse than before; the knife had been jostled and twisted as she maneuvered through the tree. But she was down, and Paul was helping her stumble forward. And KITT...there was KITT, only a few yards off with his doors open for them. She could see that much.

"That's it, Randi, you're almost there," KITT encouraged. She practically collapsed into the seat and he closed the door as Paul ran around to the other side. She felt the engine's hum increase, and they started to move. "RC, we're returning now."

There was a pain in her shoulder, and then she felt Paul's hands pressing something around the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. He was muttering something she couldn't make out.

"_Randalyn? Hey, Randi, stay with us, okay?_" It took Randi a moment to locate RC's face on KITT's windshield projection.

"Hey," she murmured. "You guys got the info?" Her shoulder twitched, and she jerked slightly.

"Keep still!" Paul told her.

"_We did_," RC assured her. "_And it's already in FBI hands. They're ready to move in now. All they need is a warrant, and with the evidence you two collected they'll get it sooner than they ever expected_."

"_And Paul!_" That was Dana's voice. "_You've got leaves in your hair! Were you climbing a tree?_"

"Falling from a tree," Paul corrected. "So we did all right?"

"_More than all right_," RC told them. "_You did great_."

Randi felt herself smile. "Yeah. Just like Vinh would've wanted."

"Yes, Randi," KITT agreed. "Now just hold on. We'll get you home."


	17. Keeping the Dream Alive

"It must be something about the first mission," Devon complained. "A shoulder wound! _And_ you refused to leave until you were done. KITT saved your life, you know. Again."

Randi grinned. "Well, you were the one who said he was feeling nostalgic." RC chuckled.

The entire team was gathered in the Lair once more, this time around a cake baked and iced by none other than Dmitri--making himself a perfect target for Paul's numerous good-natured jokes. Randi's shoulder was still tightly bandaged, but Dr. Harding had told her that she could return to work, provided she took it easy on the injury.

Paul leaned back in his chair. "I can't say I'm sorry it's over. All that subterfuge and danger! I'd like to stay here next time, thanks."

"I'm just glad that it _is_ over," Bonnie stated. "It's hard to believe how fast the FBI took care of that once they got their warrant. Now they're just tying up the last few loose ends."

"Agent Marks was getting pretty impatient for a chance to go after NovaTech," Dana put in. "He had everything set up so that once we got the evidence all the pieces fell into place. Of course, he had to rely on us to get it to him, which we did very well, despite that Black Rings hacker going after the satellite. You guys missed all the fun!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Those remarks you got from Ambre were _very_ incriminating," Dmitri agreed.

"Yes, what happened to her?" Devon asked. "They did capture her, didn't they?"

This time, it was KITT who responded. "She attempted to follow Randi and Paul but missed the tree because of the drug. She is currently hospitalized, under heavy security. However, the doctors believe she will make a full recovery--which of course means that she will getting the full sentence."

"Ouch," Dmitri said, grinning.

Randi leaned back. "Well, I agree with Bonnie: I'm glad this is over. Vinh can finally rest in peace."

RC nodded solemnly as KITT said, "He can indeed, Randi. And he would be proud of you."

Before Randi had a chance to be too embarrassed, Devon spoke again. "So would Wilton Knight. He would be proud of all of us, I think. We're keeping his dream alive." There was a round of nods and murmurs of agreement.

"I hate to interrupt," Kyle Marks broke in, striding into the room, "but we have a situation that we could use your help with. A chemical shipment has disappeared, and we suspect a terrorist cell is behind it. Unfortunately, we have limited information and even more limited time before the chemicals--which include some isotopes that are highly unstable outside of the proper conditions--go critical."

Paul groaned softly, his shoulders slumping, and Dmitri gave him a light whack on his shoulder before moving to take his place at the computer. Everyone immediately began returning to their stations, and RC nodded to Marks. "Show us what you've got."

Randi glanced over at KITT, his scanner bar sweeping back and forth, and smiled. "No rest for the weary, huh?"

"I do not get weary," KITT responded. "But I detect a level of pleasure in your voice."

"Of course. This is what we're here for, right? We're keeping the dream alive."

"We are indeed," KITT agreed.

"Randi, KITT, you better get moving now," RC broke in. "Briefing on the way. Let's go, people! Dmitri, tie in with the satellites. Dana, I want you to--"

Randi climbed into KITT's driver's seat, feeling the engine hum to life. "All systems online," KITT reported. "Restraint system activated."

"Then we are a go." Randi pressed on the accelerator and KITT shot out the doors and up the ramp. Off to their next mission. She smiled. "KITT?"

"Yes, Randi?"

"I'm glad we're partners."

"So am I, Randi."

Whatever mysteries, adventures, or problems the future held, Randi wasn't worried. She knew they could handle it. Together.

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story, and for all the great reviews. You guys are great!_


End file.
